


High Strung

by verynotokay



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Edging, M/M, Sensitive Nipples, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verynotokay/pseuds/verynotokay
Summary: Fill for wrestlekink prompt: https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=659111#cmt659111MJF is tied to a chair and teased until he begs.





	High Strung

“You gotta relax.” Cassidy said lazily. Max would have punched him in the face if his hands hadn’t been tied behind his back. 

“How am I supposed to relax when--NNG!” His words died in his throat as Cassidy traced another lazy circle around his bare right nipple. Max wriggled desperately, pressing himself back against the hard wooden chair. There was no escape from it. He should never have agreed to this. He should never have taken his shirt off and he double never should have let Cassidy tie his hands.

“High strung.” Cassidy mumbled. He, unlike Max, was still fully clothed. His iconic outfit, a denim jacket and a shirt with his face on it. His eyes were inscrutable behind shiny blue sunglasses. He had one hand in his pocket, the other casually reaching out like an afterthought to brush Maxwell's swollen, sensitive nipple in the same steady but feather-light motion.

“Stop that.” Max demanded, breathing more heavily than he should have been. This was torture, absolute torture in every way.

“Kay.” 

Cassidy’s fingers trailed lightly across his chest and traced a circle around Max’s left nipple instead. 

Max groaned and tilted his head back to hide the frustration on his face. “That’s not what I meant.” He bit out. "Stop--NNNG--teasing!"

“Oh.” Max could swear Cassidy was smirking, even if his placid expression had barely shifted. “Sorry.” He took his other hand out of his pocket and traced circles around both nipples at the same time, so lightly that it filled Max with thoughts of murder as his cock strained against his pants. He thrashed against the chair, but the way his hands were tied kept him pinned hopelessly in place.

"You--!" Max said impotently. His wrists hurt from straining against the rope. "Listen you fucking low rate carny trash, stop--" Cassidy pinched one of his nipples and he actually let out a whimper as the electricity sparked and went straight to his dick. His face flushed in shame, and he found himself unable to keep speaking for a moment.

Cassidy smiled and kept up his little circles. Both of Max's nipples were now fully at attention. The light touch was maddening, it wasn't enough, it was making him want to scream. He had to say something, get Cassidy to understand his place. Max opened his mouth again, and Cassidy pinched both his nipples this time, which sent a shock wave through his whole body. He gasped hoarsely and jerked back against the chair. Cassidy didn't let go, tugging on Max's nipples to drag him forward. Max followed with a whine, shifting to lean forward as far as he could in his tied position to relieve the pressure. Cassidy held him there for a long minute, ignoring his quiet cursing and whimpering, before finally letting go and letting Max fall back against the chair. The light circles resumed. 

“Touch. My. Dick. You. Comedy. Hack.” Max snarled through gritted teeth, bucking his hips uselessly. 

Cassidy paused in his lazy circles and seemed to study Max’s face for a moment. 

“Nah.” He said. 

Max started to curse at him, but Cassidy leaned in suddenly and captured his lips. It was a surprisingly forceful kiss from the minimum-effort man, and Max eagerly went along with it. Cassidy tasted like citrus--of course he did, all he drank was fucking orange juice as far as Max had ever seen. His tongue pressed its way firmly into Max’s mouth, and Max leaned in, happy to have any kind of substantial connection beyond maddening feather-light fingertip trails. As much as he was loathe to give Cassidy any credit, he was better at making out than he was at wrestling. It almost distracted Max from the fact that he was completely rock hard.

Max whimpered when Cassidy leaned back and broke the kiss, but Cassidy patted him on the cheek. “Relax.” He insisted casually. 

Max opened his mouth to argue, but Cassidy pinched his nipple between two fingers and twisted and Max let out a filthy moan as his dick spasmed helplessly in his pants. The other nipple got a flick, which felt for all the world like a hard chop the way his nerves were oversensitive. 

“Cass...Cassidy, come on.” He begged, words getting harder to form in his mouth. 

Cassidy was not in the mood to humor him. He went back and forth, making sure both nipples got their fair share of attention. A pinch here, a twist there, then back to the lazy little circles, a sudden flick, circles, for what felt like an hour until Max felt tears of frustration prickling at the corners of his eyes. He made an inhuman noise, half moan and half sob. Cassidy stopped and took a step back, and oh god, nothing was worse than nothing. Max keened and rocked his hips in the chair, too horny to be embarrassed by how desperate he was. 

“Relax.” Cassidy said again, and if Max could have made words he would have explained in graphic detail just how he was going to strangle Cassidy to death with his bare hands, but all he had were noises from deep in the back of his throat. 

Cassidy leaned down and licked his nipple and Max almost shot off right then and there. He could feel his heartbeat in his crotch. A tear traced a streak down his face and he knew there was no hope left for his dignity. 

“Y’aright?” Cassidy asked innocently. He took a step back to look down at Max, who was an absolute sight, humping thin air and crying with his body pressed back against the chair. 

“Please.” Max begged, the word foreign in his mouth. That was a word he only heard other people say. “Ca-a-ssidy. Fuck. Please. God. I can’t take. Let me. Please.” It was all a muddled mess, random snippets from a brain that was becoming completely incoherent. 

“Mmm.” Cassidy looked at him for an absolute eternity. Max stopped pleading and waited, his whole body trembling. 

“Aright.” Cassidy finally decided. He leaned down and put his mouth on Max’s nipple again, this time sucking deeply, while at the same time his knee slid in to press down precisely where Max’s cock was straining against his pants. The pressure was enough--Max briefly lost consciousness as he came with the force of a shotgun. 

Stars danced in his vision as the world reconciled itself back from a formless mess to a picture again. He was slumped in the chair, loose and relaxed and tired in his entire body. Cassidy took his time untying Max’s hands, and without that holding him up he almost slid onto the floor before Orange caught him. 

“You’re cute.” Cassidy said, ruffling his hair. Max made a mental note to exact some kind of grievous revenge later for that transgression. But not now. Now, all he could do was curl up against Cassidy’s chest as the man carried him over to the hotel bed and laid down next to him. He would get Cassidy back for this, for all of this, he assured himself sleepily, as he draped an arm over Cassidy’s chest and pressed a tearstained face into his neck, and almost immediately passed out.


End file.
